


当我呼唤你的名字

by GUBANLIANG



Series: Elsanna《给你的情书》系列 [6]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUBANLIANG/pseuds/GUBANLIANG
Summary: 给你的情书系列完结章
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Elsanna《给你的情书》系列 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562917
Kudos: 10





	当我呼唤你的名字

海风拂动着Anna的额发，她对着水面翻起的一朵浪花叹了口气。  
她不该和Elsa置气的，或许说不该选在那个离开阿伦黛尔前的时机与Elsa冷战，也许那位金发的美人根本还没来得及发现妹妹的异样，她就不得不独自一人怀揣着满肚子的愤懑登上了世界巡航的船。  
Anna女王将在她30岁生日的夏天履行家族的传统义务，坐船访问周边的友好国家，这是早已订好的行程，她当然无法做出更改——更别提为了这趟旅行，她的姐姐还忙碌地准备了半年时间，下巴似乎都尖锐了少许。  
不，当然不，Anna绝不会允许Elsa的劳碌被白白浪费。  
即使她还在生她的气。  
Elsa无疑是贴心的，她为Anna准备了最柔软的床铺，最明亮的房间，船上到处都大片大片装饰着Anna喜欢的太阳花，甚至在第一天倒上枕头时，Anna闻到了Elsa熟悉的香味，是的，她的姐姐贴心到担心她过于寂寞，悄悄把自己的枕头换了上来。  
只要闭上眼睛，Anna便能感到Elsa就在自己的身旁——那是Anna上船后发出的第一声叹气。  
“Hi~ Anna~”雪白的身影摇摇晃晃走到了船尾，打断年轻女王深沉的忧思。  
“Hi，Olaf.”Anna没什么力气地回打招呼。  
哦，瞧瞧，Elsa还让她把Olaf也带上了，任谁都不能说她的关怀不够无微不至。  
“你看起来无精打采。”雪人眯起他的眼睛，不过他立刻自己找到了答案，“哦，我知道了，你在思念Elsa对吗?”  
时间过得可真快，曾经那样容易打发的Olaf也变得如此敏锐，至少与当初那个要和才认识的人结婚的Anna公主做比较的话，他慧眼如炬得宛如一位情感专家。  
“不，Olaf，我没有精神只是因为今天的天气过于炎热。”  
然而随着岁月成长的不只有Olaf一人，由公主转变为女王的Anna显然也已经学会了若无其事地撒谎，她假装扇着风，不肯对心中的赌气对象低头认输。  
“她不肯承认，我们不该拆穿她对吗？”雪人把手挡在脸旁，侧嘴对海中探出脑袋的海豚悄声说道，海豚点点头——Anna的脸红了。  
“她每天都对着大海不停地叹气，我们最好也假装没有看到。”Olaf接着叮嘱他的旅途朋友——Anna脸烫得待不下去了，她快步躲进自己的书房——墙上挂满的魔法冰花闪耀进她的眼睛，这些亮晶晶的小东西依偎着绘在船舱上的太阳花，无处不在地提醒着她有多么想念那些能跟Elsa见面的日子。  
Anna垂头丧气地把自己埋进航海地图里，Elsa将一切安排地如此周到，她实在不该有什么怨言，可向上帝发誓，她并非贪得无厌的人，她想要的明明比这些都来得简单——Anna想要的仅仅是一封情书而已。  
这位年轻的女王出生于夏至之日，她对此一直没有任何的不满，明媚的阳光，清爽的微风，大片盛开的太阳花田，以及一整天都陪在她身边的Elsa，还能有比它更棒的日子吗？  
然而今年Anna却有了一些异议，阿伦黛尔现任女王的生日月同时也是最适宜出行的季节，考虑到往返行程所要花用的时间，世界巡航的启程日理所当然地被定在了女王的生日之前，对此女王本人沉默地表达了不满，并老实地在姐姐的注视下签署了行程计划书。  
作为妥协的交换，她想要拥有一份心仪的礼物不是理所当然的吗？哦拜托，她又没有要求Elsa把整个阿塔霍兰打包送给自己，她只是想要她写一封情书而已——那位漂亮的女士只用动动笔，用她同样漂亮的花体字随便写上那么一页纸，Anna便能心花怒放——这不是一件很简单的事情吗？可Elsa竟然没有答应她！  
看呐，阿伦黛尔的女王仅仅只是想要一封情书作为生日礼物，可她竟然得不到！  
Anna生起了闷气，她甚至在夜里不肯再侧身朝着Elsa的那面睡觉，可是见鬼的，她那向来心细如发的姐姐竟像没察觉到似的，Elsa如同往常般为她确认着行程安排，并在扬帆启程时在她脸颊印上了轻吻。  
“我会思念你的。”  
Elsa的眼睛似乎还藏有别的话，但Anna并没能等到，她最终只能在凯伊的催促下气呼呼地登上了船。  
哦，Elsa还提前送给了她生日礼物，一颗雪花形状的小巧吊坠，用着漂亮的绿色丝带串起，由Elsa亲手挂在了她的颈间。  
明明她更想要一封情书——夜间，Anna抚摸着吊坠，有些抱怨地望着舱顶，那里也绘满了太阳花，在花田间闪烁的冰花像是一颗一颗的小星星，点缀着睡在花丛中的人的梦。  
Elsa的气息再次将她包裹，迷迷糊糊进入梦乡前，Anna似乎记起自己也曾收到过情书——那是来自太阳花王国的王子寄给小小的Anna公主的。  
“我想要每一天都能瞧见您的笑容，因为它比阳光还要来得灿烂。”

在Elsa刚把自己关起来时，Anna并不理解到底发生了什么，只是忽然间吃饭学习睡觉都只剩下了她一个人，爸爸妈妈告诉Anna，Elsa只是长大了，她有很多事情要忙，她需要有自己的空间，可Anna还是不懂，有什么事情能忙到连和自己的妹妹一起堆个雪人的时间都没有呢？  
在Elsa第三十次假装没有听到自己呼唤她的名字时，Anna终于明白了——Elsa讨厌自己。  
这个认知使小小的Anna失去了笑容，她甚至会在夜里偷偷啜泣，这时候Iduna就会举着蜡烛出现，温柔的王后会为小女儿披上自己的披肩，然后像从前那般为Anna讲起睡前故事，她们讲了很多很多，从森林精灵的尾巴到石精头上的宝石，再由水灵长长的马鬃直到魔法森林红色的枫叶，千奇百怪的世界装入了小公主的夜晚。  
这天，在Anna6岁生日前夕的那晚，Iduna说起了太阳花王国的故事——在无边无际的太阳花田中居住着人类看不到的王国，那里有着热情开朗的太阳花王子，他非常喜欢太阳，所以命令所有的太阳花都要迎着阳光绽放，好让他时时刻刻都能看着自己心爱的朋友。  
“我希望他也能和我成为朋友。”小小的Anna晃着脚丫，失落地说着，她也想要Elsa能够看看自己，可Elsa已经不愿再当她的好朋友了。  
Anna的心愿在第二天就实现了，她的枕边摆着一朵盛开的太阳花，而一同照应在清晨阳光之下的是一封规整折叠的洁白信纸，太阳花王子回应了Anna的请求。

“那一定是封情书。”Anna对着大海自言自语，虽然当时她把自己的想法告诉了Iduna，换来了母亲的摇头失笑，但Anna坚持认为自己想的并没有错，毕竟故事中的王子总会喜欢上公主，而证据就是太阳花王子锲而不舍地连着给Anna公主写了13封信，却在Anna18岁的那一年后，王子的花和来信戛然而止，往后的每一个生日，Anna都再也没能收到过他的问候。  
哦，这当然是因为那年Anna遇见了Hans，之后她又分别有了Kristoff和Elsa，可怜的王子没有了机会，自然不愿再寄出示好的礼物。  
不管怎么说，他都是一个浪漫的人，Anna托起脸颊，自己的妹妹如此受欢迎，真希望Elsa能够多一些紧张感。  
远方的港口遥遥可见，隐隐约约能看到克罗娜王国迎接队伍的旗帜，Anna忽然又一次发出了叹息。  
她真该停止这样无时无刻地想着Elsa，不是吗。

乐佩还是如同从前见过的那般活泼，即使她已经是三个孩子的母亲。  
她一整天拉着Anna在街上闲逛，怀中抱满了购物得来的盒子，三个孩子与公文全都被她丢给了尤金。  
Anna当然不反对这样的消遣方式，离开了大海和成堆要签名的文件，只用悠闲地逛着把金币给花出去，谁能不喜欢呢？  
直到天全黑了下来，她们才回到城堡中，尤金已经在哄孩子们去睡觉了，没让他们再缠着已经退位的老国王夫妇。  
因为在外面吃了太多甜点，Anna她们对桌子上的晚餐兴趣缺缺，她们兴致勃勃地整理着今日的战利品。  
“所以传闻是真的吗？这代的阿伦黛尔女王真的打算一辈子都保持单身吗？”  
Anna正在把带给Elsa的礼物挑出来，乐佩的话并没有引起她的过多注意，她只是无所谓地耸耸肩：“我想是的，大概就是如此吧。”  
“Wow，真神奇，你看起来不像是喜欢独自待着的人。” 乐佩深感惊讶。  
“我并不是独自一个人，有Elsa陪着我呢，”Anna不高兴地指正，然后她看了看在旁边和礼盒带子玩得不亦乐乎的雪人，补充道，“还有Olaf。”  
“好吧，这也挺好的。”乐佩无可无不可地揭过话题，她帮忙翻看着那堆小山似的礼盒与袋子，“哦，在这，你要找那条蓝色的裙子对吗？它和Elsa的眼睛一定很配。”她把裙子递给了Anna，抱怨起来：“真希望那三个淘气鬼可以老实一些，好让我能去阿伦黛尔转转，老实说你刚下船时我甚至在疑惑眼前这位优雅的女士是谁——这么多年过去了大家都变化了不少，不是吗，我很好奇Elsa如今的模样，她还像过去那样总露着肩膀吗？”  
纸袋突兀地变了形状，它被Anna揉在怀里，来自阿伦黛尔的年轻女王身形有些僵硬。  
乐佩诧异地眨眨眼睛。  
Olaf终于从把自己缠住的长长缎带中挣脱出来，他扶正脑袋，“Elsa？哦，她当然还是老样子，那女孩连一根头发丝都没变过。”

从很久以前Anna就不愿去想这样一个问题——为什么四季的变化在她姐姐的身上看不出任何一点痕迹？  
Anna忘了她是从什么时候开始恐惧的，大概在外国的使臣错把她当做姐妹中年长的那一个时，她就处在一种抓不住看不清的焦虑中。  
不，是她不想看清，她一点也不想知道那个问题的答案，因为那会把她与她的爱人分开，用生与死的形式，将岁月化为镰刀，一点点割向她们之间。  
慢慢的，她有了一些细微的变化，格尔达眼角的皱纹使她觉得刺目，马提斯将军花白的头发让她心底发颤，而奥尔森先生和奥尔森太太佝偻的背脊她甚至连看都不敢多看一眼。  
每年的生日在Anna眼中不再受到欢迎，钟声的滴答在她耳中也不再有趣，它像是脚步声一般在她心上叠加，她怀疑总有一天自己会被它踩塌。  
人们最终将怎么看待这对姐妹？  
永葆青春的神祇与化为黄土的人类。  
Anna才不在意别人想的那些，随便他们把什么写进历史里，她根本不关心，她只在意Elsa眼中的自己——当南瓜再成熟上几十次，Elsa将如何看待她日益失去光泽的皮肤，当她奔跑上几步就要气喘时，Anna又怎能忍心让Elsa鲜花般的唇瓣印在自己银色的发间。  
她害怕她的双手失力颤抖，牵不住Elsa的手；她害怕她的眼睛浑浊模糊，看不清Elsa的面容；她害怕她终将躺入棺木，再也听不到Elsa呼唤她的名字。  
她怕把她的姐姐一个人留在世上。  
所以她变得小气又任性，仅仅是得不到一封情书就能使她耿耿于怀——你应该再多看看我，Elsa，再多想想我，抓紧一切的时光让我占据你。  
而不是傻兮兮地拒绝我，Anna对着远处金色的花田发酸，曾有人为她写过13封情书，Elsa却连一封都不愿意写。  
“扑通”一声，她身侧的水塘激起一朵水花，差点溅上Anna的裙子。  
“嘿！谁在那里！”  
Anna捂着胸口瞪向石头飞来的方向，灌木丛后传出一声惊呼，树叶抖动了两下，一颗褐色的小脑袋钻了出来，眼睛瞪得大大的，显然也被这里有人吓得不轻。  
“呼——是你，”发现是乐佩的小女儿而不是什么奇怪的人，Anna放下戒备走了过去，“亲爱的，你怎么在这里，乐佩不是同意了你们和麦克西姆一起去探险了吗？”  
今天的克罗娜王宫有些忙碌，乐佩和尤金都走不开身，带孩子的任务本身交给了Anna，然而上午盗贼团的家伙们声称在森林中发现了一座高塔，三个闲不住的孩子便嚷嚷着要去探险，不知怎么地，女王夫妇竟答应了他们的胡闹，只让麦克西姆陪同看护，至于Anna——哦，作为一位即将年满30岁的端庄女性，阿伦黛尔的女王已经不再适合爬高上低了，最起码在别的国家中不合适。  
Anna左右望了望，没有找到另外两个小家伙的身影，于是蹲身平视着女孩的眼睛：“我没有看到男孩们，他们不在这里吗？”  
被撇下的小公主闻言皱起整张脸，愤愤不平揪着自己的衣角：“男孩都是愚蠢的家伙！”  
她只是午饭后不小心在树上睡着了，可恶的男孩们没有找到她竟然便先行出发，完全没有等她，看他们回来时她要怎么痛揍他们，她绝对要用妈妈的平底锅打得他们哇哇大叫，让他们发誓再也不会抛下自己的妹妹！  
看来有人要遭殃了，而Anna丝毫没有同情那两个淘气的捣蛋鬼，她与气鼓鼓的小公主统一了战线，无比赞同地点头：“是的亲爱的，为何人们总是想丢下自己可爱的妹妹跑到哪里去呢？”  
小公主忧愁地吐气，苦大仇深。  
“还老是找一些借口，忽略掉我们的请求。”  
小公主拧紧眉头，同仇敌忾。  
“即使那只是一封情书。”  
小公主眨眨眼睛，迷茫懵懂，而漂亮的Anna女王只是温柔地摸摸她的顶发，微笑后将她抱了起来。  
她发出一声浅浅的叹息，迈步朝花田走去。  
“来吧亲爱的，让我们忘掉那些烦人的家伙，你知道吗？在无边无际的太阳花田中居住着人类看不到的王国，那里有着热情开朗的太阳花王子，他非常喜欢太阳……”  
……  
“如果你看到有花在风中摇曳，那一定是因为我正在对你点头微笑。”  
当餐桌间赫然出现太阳花王子的情书内容时，Anna差点仪态尽失地喷出口中的鱼露汤，向往着浪漫爱情的小公主兴奋地同父母讲述着白天听到的故事，她过于沉迷王子的来信，甚至都忘了去揍她那两个已经回家的哥哥。  
太好了，幸好她没有告诉女孩自己就是故事中的主角，Anna不动声色地拿餐巾擦拭嘴角，优雅地仿佛在参加盛大国宴。  
“我不明白这种只会写信的家伙有哪里值得信懒，他甚至从头到尾都没有现身。”尤金抱起手臂，苛刻地评价王子，非常不满自己的女儿竟被这样一个家伙迷住。  
“你不能这样说他，爸爸，太阳花王子并不是不愿出现，Anna说过人类看不到太阳花王国的人们，是不是，Anna？”  
被神情严肃的父女同时盯着，Anna只能尴尬地扯着嘴角微笑：“我想是的，至少我的母亲就是这样告诉我的。”  
尤金挑眉：“即使他能把信放在人的枕边，别人却看不到他？哦，天啊，他还是一个非法入侵者！”克罗娜亲王“哈”地一声挑眉看着自己的女儿，“瞧啊宝贝，竟然有傻女孩和这样可疑的家伙互相通信，还足足保持了十三年！她应该在收到第一封信时就呼唤卫兵抓捕他！”  
小公主郁郁地撇开脸，不想再看自己的父亲。  
“你还没说结局呢，Anna，王子和公主之后一定在一起了对吗？”小公主眼含期待地望着自己的阿姨，希望她能拿出有力的证据击倒父亲。  
“傻女孩”Anna僵硬地维持笑容，清了清嗓子：“呃…事实上他们并没有在一起，公主最后找到了自己真正爱着的人。”  
“她很幸福。”Anna又飞快地补充了一句。  
“哦。”小公主失望地坐回自己的位置，而她的父亲满意地点头：“就是这样，我的宝贝，你不能想着嫁给一个素未谋面的人，刚认识一天的也不行，那太愚蠢了。”  
多谢王室培育出的良好风度，才没能让出使的女王红着脸吃完晚餐——没想到阿伦黛尔之外隐藏着如此艰辛的考验，整个人倒上床铺的Anna毫无形象地手脚摊开。  
从船上拿下的枕头依然静静散发着Elsa的气息，Anna把整张脸埋进去，旅途的疲惫和杂事的烦扰都被抛除在世界之外。  
你比一万封情书加起来都令我心动，Elsa，Elsa……  
她用指尖在枕间默默描绘她的名字，Elsa不仅是她的爱人，她还是她的姐姐，是她的朋友，是她将世间所有思念汇聚在一起的人，她爱她，与生俱来，无需言说。  
如果再次见到Elsa，她一定要告诉她，自己不是真的在生她的气，如果她只能陪Elsa走完自己短短的一生，那她要用闪闪发亮的每一天填满今后的所有时间，她会忠诚地感谢，神让她们相爱的每一秒都是最好的奇迹。  
Anna枕在雪花中睡着。

闪动的光跳跃在眼皮之上，将Anna从睡梦中唤醒，睁开眼时，午夜的钟已敲完最后一下，只留回声在远处的庭院响荡。  
温和的蓝色光芒笼罩着床铺，在墙壁上幻化出雪花的影样，Anna低头，看向颈间的吊坠，它是一切光芒的来源。  
哦，Anna的心跳动起来，看来她的姐姐为她准备了一份惊喜，在这个宣誓着她已年满30岁的凌晨，偷偷地将所有人的祝福都抢先甩在身后。  
Anna捧起那颗小小的魔法奇迹，它像是Elsa的轻吻落在掌心，无数圆润细小的水珠从吊坠中浮起，渐渐在空中变为雪雾，它像是包容了整个房间的雪，纷纷扬扬点亮静谧的夜。  
雪雾逐渐成型，Anna瞧着房中凝聚出的小小身影露出怀念的微笑，她走近正在伏案书写的小Elsa，这个雪白的、大概是她八岁时的小姐姐认真地在纸上划出一笔一划，用的是她不常用来书写的右手，Anna甚至惊讶于Elsa竟还拥有着自己从未知晓的字体，而这笔迹却越看越觉得熟悉——  
“尊敬的阿伦黛尔的Anna公主：  
请允许我在此向您致以问候，因为您的可爱足以征服任何人的心，我已经迫不及待地想要与您成为朋友了，请快来花田中走一走吧，我想要每一天都能瞧见您的笑容，因为它比阳光还要来得灿烂。  
您忠诚的太阳花王子”  
“……您今年开朗了许多，这实在令人欣慰，如果您看到有花在风中摇曳点头，那一定是因为我正在对着你微笑……”  
“……您在上一封信里问到我为何如此地喜爱太阳，我想，我之所以喜欢我在天上的好朋友，是因为它无私又温暖地眷顾着每一个人，即使是我这样毫无优点的人，它也毫不吝啬地给予着爱，而您，便是我的另一颗太阳。”  
“亲爱的Anna，我注意到你在今年长高了许多，与此同时你的击剑技术也在日益精进，作为你的朋友，我发自真心地替你高兴，当然，如果你能少逃掉一些礼仪课就更好了，我期待着你能成长为令人瞩目的淑女……”  
“您去年没有寄来回信，是否我哪里太过冒昧使您不高兴了呢，请不要再生我的气了，因为我比世间所有的人都渴望得到您的喜爱。”  
……  
……  
“早安，可爱的女孩，今天的你就要成为一个大姑娘了，这是我为你写出的第十三封信，多么令人惊叹啊，我注视着的小女孩已经成长为那棵最美丽的太阳花了，你看到她笑起来的模样了吗，我知道，她足以打败一整个城的漂亮姑娘，为自己骄傲吧Anna，你的自信与坚强值得所有的美好，愿阳光每日都亲吻你的脸庞。  
永远祝福着你的 太阳花王子”  
洁白的太阳花王子站起，将叠起的信放于胸前，它静静聆听着她的心跳。  
房间的门被悄然推开，含着泪水的Anna转头，与她本该待在阿伦黛尔的姐姐对望。  
“Hi.”Elsa局促地打着招呼，有点不确定Anna当下的心情，好吧，她的安排的确有些令人意想不到，毕竟谁能贸然间接受自己的姐姐竟冒充他人给自己写信呢？甚至还隐瞒了如此多年。  
“你早该告诉我的！”Anna兴师问罪，大步踏了过来，Elsa双手不安地交叠于身后，祈祷自己能应对妹妹的怒火，她应该能的，对吧？  
“我向你索要情书，”Anna的眼睛亮晶晶的，里面有着雪花飞舞，“而你早就写了十三封！天啊，你如果早点告诉我，我干嘛还要浪费时间对你生气呢？”  
“你…你不生气我冒充了太阳花王子吗?毕竟你那么期待着和他成为朋友。”Elsa小心翼翼地观察妹妹，后一句话里有着自己都没能察觉到的酸意。  
Anna眨眨眼：“哦，你在意这个吗？太阳花王子竟然是我的姐姐！天知道我有多想开心到跳起来！你知道吗Elsa，我曾经幻想过太阳花王子的模样，金色的头发，温柔的声音，注视着我的眼睛比任何人都要认真——瞧我多傻，她不就天天待在我的身边吗？”  
Anna抱起Elsa转了个圈，她的姐姐在她怀中低浅地笑，蓝色的眼睛中盛满了Anna，她把头抵在妹妹光洁的额间，安详地闭着眼。  
“Anna，我要向你道歉，”Elsa的唇瓣轻轻翕动，“早前我不该一直躲着你。”  
“哦，原来你真的在躲我，”Anna诧异地睁大眼，“写情书就当真那么令你为难吗？我是说，看你从前写得还挺熟练的。”  
“那些不是情书，Anna。”Elsa严肃地纠正，没理会Anna的抗议，继而她说出了自己真正的担忧，“我逃避你只是因为我在害怕，因为我看到了你望着孩子们的眼神。”  
“我，我的什么？”Anna一头雾水。  
“你看着城里的那些孩子，就像是、就像是你渴望自己拥能有他们一样——由你自己生育的孩子。”  
Elsa一口气说完，即使来之前下定了决心，她还是为自己自私的决定而心虚：“我无法给予你孩子，Anna。我知道为了和我在一起，你已经牺牲得足够地多，而如今我甚至还要继续剥夺你身为母亲的权利，我知道这很过分，但是我确定我根本无法做到离开你，如果你愿意原谅我——”  
“等等，Elsa！等等！”Anna从呆滞中回神，阻拦她闭着眼快速祷告的姐姐，“我从来就没想过要拥有自己的孩子！从前、现在、今后，都不会去想！”  
被她晃动着肩膀被迫睁开眼的Elsa迟疑：“可你看着他们的神情分明……”  
Anna捂住额头懊恼地叹气：“哦，拜托了，别理这些愚蠢的事情，我只是在羡慕他们而已。”  
孩子们活泼的模样令Anna怀念，在Elsa青春常驻的影响下，Anna不可避免地为老去的未来而心怀忧虑，她只是向生机勃勃的群体投掷了几个羡慕的目光，没想到却引发了Elsa的误解。  
姐妹俩互相望着对方，都为这场飞来的乌龙沉默不语，片刻，她们又轻笑起来，继而越笑越开，为彼此的笨拙乐不可支。  
“说真的，Anna，”Elsa擦去笑出的泪花，重新抵住Anna的额头，“我们今后会是什么样子呢？”  
“我不知道，但不管怎样，只有一件事我能确定，”Anna揉揉自己笑痛的肚子，挂起比阳光还灿烂的笑容，“每当我呼唤你的名字时，你一定也在呼唤着我。”

“Ladies and gentlemen : We will soon be landing at the Kona International Airport, would you please put you seat in the upright position , ......”  
飞机降落的播报声吵醒了Anna，她摘掉脸上的眼罩，Elsa已经收回了自己的脚踏板，随手帮她把睡得凌乱的额头整理整齐：“睡得还好吗？Anna。”  
Anna伸了个懒腰，手脚快速地按照播报调好座椅：“非常好，我还梦见了以前的一些事情。”  
“是什么呢？”Elsa歪头，云层上的阳光照耀着她浅金色的长发，在岁月中隽永的容颜恬静美丽。  
“让我想想，”Anna做出思考状，“像是你总是在我面前关上门？或是从不道别就跑去很远的地方？”  
经历过时间洗礼的不仅仅是美貌，Elsa早已能坦然自若地面对妹妹的打趣，她挑起一边眉毛：“Aw！瞧瞧我这记仇的妹妹，我陪她度过了将近两百年，可她却只记得开头的那些日子！”  
Anna努力憋住嘴角，不让自己为Elsa夸张的表演笑出声，她装模作样地耸耸肩：“那些当然不足挂齿，我只是又想起了一些别的，大概是因为云彩上面的阳光太过强烈，提醒到了我曾经有一位王子多么热爱着她在天空上的朋友。”  
“哦，Anna，难道你已经忘了，王子的朋友早就降临到了她的身边。”Elsa若无其事地牵起Anna的手。  
Anna回以一个轻轻的眨眼：“是的，并且她这辈子都别想赶跑她。”  
夏威夷的阳光四季充足，和阿伦黛尔的一点也不同，即使已经不是第一次来这边度假，Anna还是忍不住感慨命运的奇妙，当年逐渐老去的她又怎能想到自己会在死后迎来新生呢？  
当她年轻的身体跳出冰冷僵硬的凡人躯壳时，连正在哭泣的Elsa都被吓了一跳，谁能想到呢，魔法慷慨地赐予了桥梁两端永恒的相守，她们天生一体，合二为一，再也没有什么能将她们分离。  
Anna躺在太阳伞下吸吮了一口清凉的椰汁，身着比基尼、曲线健康优美的她引来远处不少口哨声，脸上挂着大大墨镜的Anna头都不扭，直接抬臂冲着那面比了个中指。  
最好别过来搭讪，白痴，Elsa绝对会冻掉你们的牙。  
这些年度假海滩上的人越来越多，她们走前Olaf还气愤地因为不能跟来而绝食，希望棉花糖能在阿塔霍兰看住他们，Nokk也最好不要偷偷把谁带来，特别是Bruni，Elsa可不想再跟人解释她的蜥蜴为什么会突然着火了。  
这样的日子真好，她们守护着光阴，而光阴也回馈着奇迹，她们在这里，她们彼此相爱，从此以后，每分每秒。  
“Elsa？”  
“Yes？Anna.”

-END-  
—————————————————————— 

《给你的情书》系列到此完结（这其实是Anna的生贺文我才不会说呢hhhh），接下来有时间可能会写EA soulmate+现代AU 

① 小Anna哭泣时，都是姐姐叫来的母亲，母亲在门里讲故事，姐姐在门外听。

② 想象小Elsa一本正经地写“尊敬的XXXX”“您忠诚的XXXX”是不是特别喜感，这种格式也太适合她了哈哈哈哈哈（以及信中的“您”和“你”使用方式并不是随意安排的。）

然后Anna都那么误会了，姐姐和妈妈也没办法拆穿，只好让她继续做着收情书的美梦。

③ Elsa冒充王子写情书是有人点的梗，希望她能知足，不要再点什么奇奇怪怪的铁面人梗。

④ 虽然没能写出来，但Elsa跑来给妹妹庆生是提前写信和乐佩他们串通好的，他们当天忙到没空带孩子是在为第二天的生日做准备。

⑤ 结局其实与我写过的《真实的，永恒的》殊途同归，当然两篇互相不影响，不过你如果喜欢看冰雪姐妹花诈尸耍帅放大招的话，可以去瞧瞧。

就这样，愿我们今后还能在各种坑里相遇，磕粮愉快！


End file.
